Vehicle covers have been used to protect parked or stored vehicles from damage caused by environmental and weather conditions such as solar radiation, heat, pollution, dust, acid rain, sleet, hail, and flying objects which may be encountered during violent or severe weather. Although existing vehicle covers adequately protect against some of those conditions, most are not very effective at quickly removing snow and ice from the exterior of a vehicle. Those covers which do protect against snow are usually configured to also prevent damage to the exterior of the vehicle from hailstones and other hard objects. Those covers which are designed to protect against such hard objects are bulky and cumbersome, making installation and removal an arduous and time consuming process. Moreover, such covers are typically difficult to store due to their bulk.
There have been a number of solutions provided for protecting the vehicle from such type of conditions and few of them have been discussed below:
US 20140167444 A1 pertains to a cover for motor vehicles and other objects that splits into two parts so that it can be removed and thereby remove any snow and/or ice accumulated on the vehicle. The vehicle cover is divided into two separate sections longitudinally; however, the division of the vehicle cover, which forms the shape and size of each individual half of the cover, can be constructed in many variants including but not limited to asymmetrical designs. The two separate sections of the vehicle cover terminate with vertical barriers which attach to each other, via loop-and-hook type fasteners or other articulating mechanisms, at several points along the medial vertical barriers. Once the snow storm is over, each half of the snow cover is removed separately, which allows the snow and ice to drop to the ground revealing a clean vehicle.
US 20070085372 A1 relates to a snow and ice repelling vehicle cover that includes a hood panel configured to cover a hood of a vehicle; a hood panel attachment means coupled to the hood panel and configured to removably attach the hood panel to the vehicle; a windshield panel configured to cover a windshield of a vehicle; a windshield panel attachment means coupled to the windshield panel and configured to removably attach the windshield panel to the vehicle; a roof panel configured to cover a roof of a vehicle; a roof panel attachment means coupled to the roof panel and configured to removably attach the roof panel to the vehicle; and where each panel is configured such that when slid off of the underlying vehicle surface, the underlying vehicle surface is left relatively clear of snow and ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,793,917 B2 discloses a snow protection device, which mainly comprises a piece of waterproof cloth, two bars, and at least two rubber magnets. The waterproof cloth comprises a piece of cloth that is light-weighted, wind able, and resistant against penetration of water. The two bars are respectively mounted to opposite side edges of the waterproof cloth. The two rubber magnets are of magnetic attraction and are flexible and are arranged on the waterproof cloth at locations adjacent to and beside the bars. As such, the two bars can be used to collapse and expand the waterproof cloth and the rubber magnets may be securely attached, by means of magnetic attraction, to locations around a windshield so as to securely hold the waterproof cloth in position. The waterproof cloth is thus set to shield and cover the windshield. The resistance against water penetration of the waterproof cloth prevents water from contacting and being frozen on the windshield.
The aforesaid documents and other similar solutions may strive to provide an efficient roll vehicle cover; however, they still have a number of limitations and shortcomings such as, but not limited to, a secure means of attachment to the vehicle, leaving them subject to removal or partial removal by strong winds that very often accompany snow storms. Virtually all of the prior art devices suffer the characteristic that they add significant, complex arrangement of the various modules and further, the system is less economical to the user. The above mentioned prior arts include a cover constructed of canvas or nylon and having a means for securing the cover to the vehicle such as an elastic band extending about its periphery or hooks for attaching to a vehicle. The devices found in the prior art do not provide the convenience, flexibility and economy, which is sought by consumers, and accordingly have been commercially unsuccessful.
The present invention addresses all of the limitations and problems found in the prior art and it fulfills all of the criteria listed in the preceding paragraph. Further, the unique combination, construction, and the particular configuration of the present invention is clearly distinguishable from the prior art.